


I Guess, Now I Know

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Not as it Seems, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „I told him the truth,“ Ray informs her, his eyes turning dark. „About us, you know. What we did.“





	I Guess, Now I Know

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**I Guess, Now I Know**

**.**

**.**

„You killed him?

Teresa can’t help but stare at him. He’s standing in the doorway, a smug grin on his face.

„You knew this day would come,“ he tells her with a shrug. His voice as calm as ever. „You told me you were fine with it.“

She shakes her head at him furiously. „I never said that.“

Ray chuckles. „Of course you did.“ He spreads his arms, his blue eyes beaming with joy. A playful smirk on his face. „It’s over now.“ He shouts at her. „We can move on. Just like you always wanted to.“

Teresa feels like throwing up. That’s not what she meant. She never …

„I didn’t mean you should kill him,“ she tells him out loud. Tears welling up in her eyes, while she still stares.

„Then what did you mean, Teresa, darling?“ He steps closer and she can taste the bourbon in his breath on her tongue.

„We could have left,“ she whispers. Tears spilling over her cheeks. „We could have left together. There was no reason to kill him.“

„There was, Teresa. There was.“ He keeps staring at her, his hot breath burning on her skin. Setting her on fire, against her will.

„Do you want me to tell you what he said in the end? Do you wanna know?“

She wants to say no, wants to shake her head at him. But she doesn’t. Instead she returns his gaze.

A proud smile creeps over his face, illuminated in the hallway light.

„He said your name,“ he whispers. His lips inches away from her own.“Over and over again, like some sort of prayer. You, the only thing he could think of while he was dying.“

She feels herself stagger, searching with her hands for something to hold on to.

„I told him the truth,“ Ray informs her, his eyes turning dark. „About us, you know. What we did.“

„No,“ she whispers. Shaking her head. Her eyes filled with fear and disgust.

„Oh yes, Teresa. I did. But he kept saying you name. Again and again. Until I cut his throat.“

Ray steps aside just in time, before she bends over and throws up all over the floor. Tears spilling down her cheeks rapidly, while sobs start to rack her body and she’s falling to her knees.

And Ray just laughs. He bends down beside her, trying not to spoil his suit with her vomit. Gently pulling back her hair.

„I always wondered what you truly felt for him,“ he whispers, brushing away her tears with his free hand. Staring at the glistening wetness on his fingertips. „I guess, now I know.“

She wants to kill him. But she can’t even stop herself from sobbing like a child.

„Do me a favor and get this mess cleaned up before it ruins the wood,“ he tells her dryly, while he gets up to his feet and makes his way to the staircase.

„And you can stop crying, Patrick’s fine. He’s sleeping in his trailer and by his looks I’d say he’s dreaming some dirty stuff about you, him and that couch of his.“

Teresa blinks. Looking up at him from her position on the floor. Unable to grasp what he just said.

„I didn’t even touch him,“ Ray tells her, before heading up the stairs.

**.**

**.**


End file.
